In general, an absorption refrigerator that is a system for obtaining cold and heat using various types of heat sources includes an absorber that absorbs a refrigerant using an absorbent, a regenerator that regenerates the refrigerant by heating the absorbed refrigerant, a condenser that condenses the refrigerant, and an evaporator that evaporates the refrigerant.
These days, concerns and research into a hybrid absorption cooling system using solar heat as a heat source for the absorption refrigerator have been increased.
However, in a conventional hybrid absorption cooling system using solar heat, because solar heat cannot be supplied to the hybrid absorption cooling system during the night, or at a rainy or cloudy day, there is a limitation in operating the absorption refrigerator.